Concrete mixing trucks transport concrete in large rotating mixing drums and deliver concrete to a desired location by utilizing a discharge chute. The discharge chute is mounted on the truck via hinged connections that enable the discharge chute to be aligned into a particular position to direct the discharge of cement from the concrete mixing truck.
After the concrete is delivered, the discharge chute is washed to prevent the hardening of concrete on the chute surface. Some cement residue may be removed from the truck by washing. Some debris, for example, sand and gravel, may be held in the chute to be disposed of when the truck returns to the plant. Some traditional concrete mixing trucks utilize screens or pumps which may eventually become clogged with debris. Other mixing trucks are designed so that cleaning out all sand and gravel includes disposal of this material at the building site. A problem encountered during washing of the discharge chute is the flow of the water and cement onto the road or the site where concrete is being poured. Ultimately, undesired cement patches may be formed on the road or at a construction site. Sometimes, a concrete mixing truck has to be designed to include a separate container on the truck to store the sand and rocks until the truck returns to the plant. Thus, in general, the onsite cleaning of cement residue and disposing of rocks and sand from concrete mixing trucks present some unresolved problems.
Accordingly, there is a need for efficiently removing cement residue located within a concrete discharge chute and controlling the collection of debris and wash water, in a concrete mixing truck.